Our Baby
by KimBumWife
Summary: The struggle , fun , moments , and memories of having and raising a baby .
1. Chapter 1

She walked into the room and laid on the bed sighing in happiness. She had just got back from work. Seung Jo had the night shift and told her to go home. Walking down the hall she heard Eun Jo doing homework and decided to check up on him.

"Eun Jo, do you need anything to help you with your studies maybe a glass of water?" she said politely.

"No thanks, but where is hyung?" he asked.

"Work, they gave him the night shift." She answered nicely.

He nodded and went back to doing his homework. "Oh yeah, your mother called saying that she wants you to sleep early tonight."

"Okay."

I went downstairs and sat in the table thinking of how to tell Seung Jo the news. How was I going to tell him I was growing a baby in my stomach? How was I going to explain all of this?

I smiled to myself at the thought of Seung Jo chasing around his son or daughter.

"What's so funny?" a male voice said.

I jumped up as I saw Seung Jo standing in front of me. "I said what's so funny?"

I smiled again and stood up leading him to the room. "Daddy…?" I said quietly.

"Huh, what did you say?" he said again.

"I am pregnant…" I said trying not to get yelled at the best way I can.

He stood silent and then placed his hands on my shoulders and laying me on the bed and smiled. "Seriously?" he said again.

I nodded and giggled. "Yes."

He kissed me on the cheek then the lips. I giggled and then sat up. "I didn't know how you were gonna take it? I was pretty scared. So…?" I said smiling.

He nodded and stood up roaming the room. "It's too small just for the both of us… but another… we need our own place."

I smiled. Just the thought of us having our own home… it makes me happy inside.

"What about mother? Isn't she going to be sad?" I said touching the end of my lip.

He smiled and held me by my waist. "She will forget about that when we tell her your pregnant… wait, how you found out?" he said.

"I went to the doctor yesterday, you know when I wasn't feeling good, I decided to get checked up and they told me I was 2 months pregnant." I said.

He smiled and kissed me again, I always wondered how he would act as a father… I never have seen him act as one before. I mean Eun Jo is his brother… maybe I can ask him…

"Is there something you want to ask me?" he said smiling.

I nodded and began to speak. "Are you ready… you know to raise a baby at 22 years old." I said with a quivering voice.

He hugged, embracing me with his masculine arms. His scent that I could never forget or get tired of overwhelmed me. I blushed and saw that he was chuckling.

"YAH, what's funny. That was a serious question Seung Jo!" I whined.

He smiled down on me and kissed me on the lips. Not to mention the fact that he was very cheerful I think he was ready.

"Yeah… we are one crazy couple… don't you think." He said winking at me. I smiled and nodded quickly before I went to change. When I came out Seung Jo was on the bed… shirtless. I blushed and climbed next to him.

"Yah, Oh Ha N… were you looking at my body?" he said with a smirk.

I blushed and looked away as he laughed and started tickling me.

"Seung Jo… Hahahahaha! Stop! Don't Hahahahaha!" I said trying not to be too loud.

He stopped and pulled me close to him as my head rested on his bare chest. Why is he so… hehe cute!

"Seung Jo… when should I start telling people I am pregnant. You can tell whenever you please…" I said.

"Tomorrow… we can do it tomorrow. Shall we announce it to the family tomorrow morning?" he said looking at me.

I like how he is considering me in this situation. "Yes." I said smiling.

"Seung Jo… can I WAIT!" I said jumping out of bed and running to Eun Jo's room. "Good, fast asleep." I sighed and cuddled back in Seung Jo's arms.

He raised an eyebrow. "What were you just doing?" he asked.

I smiled and sat up. "Mother said I needed to check on Eun Jo because her and father were coming late, as for my dad."

He smiled and pulled me back close to him. "As I was saying… you love me right?" I said.

"No."

I got up and crossed my arms and puffed out my face. I heard him laughing. "Don't joke like that. You know how long it took me to get you to like me! Gosh!"

"Oh Ha Ni… how could you even ask that question. Of course I love you, I mean I gave up Hae Rae for you…" he said trying not to laugh.

I hit him and groaned. "At least you're honest."

He pulled me back into his chest and kissed my forehead. "Go on…"

"Oh yeah, I was wondering. You will look at me the same even when I have the big belly and when I am wobbling all around the house… right?" I said.

He looked at me and smiled. "Of course I will. Ha Ni… your my wife the person I vowed to spend the rest of my life with. Obviously I knew at some point you were gonna get pregnant. I was prepared for this moment. You are my wife, my love and the mother of my child. You will always look beautiful to me no matter what." He said hugging me.


	2. Chapter 2

That following morning Sueng Jo asked everyone to the kitchen table bright and early for an announcement.

"Hello everyone, Ha Ni and I have something for everyone to know." He said smiling.

Ha Ni came in rubbing her belly also smiling. "Have you told them?" she said still rubbing her belly.

"Oh Ha NI… do you need some medicine for your stomach?" Mother asked.

Baek Seung Jo chuckled as did Oh Ha Ni. She looked at them confused and then turned to everyone else. "Why are they laughing?"

Seung Jo smiled and told everyone to sit. "Everyone… Oh Ha Ni and I are moving out…"

Mother yelled in agony. "NOOO, why is it us? Don't move out!" she yelled, along with my father-in-law and dad.

Seung Jo and I smiled and started to speak. "The reason Seung Jo and I decided to move out is because we have no room for a crib, diaper changing station, and etc." I said as everyone got quiet.

"Crib… diapers changing station? AHHHHHHH HA NI!" yelled mother as she tackled us in hugs.

"I am confused." My father-in-law and dad said.

"Their having a baby!" mother said.

The house was filled with screams of joy, everyone was happy.

They arrived to work. "Okay, you tell the nurses and I will tell the doctors…" Seung Jo said smiling.

(Oh Ha Ni's POV)

I walked into the nurse's office where everyone was eating breakfast and smiled.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" I said as everyone looked at me.

"What is it Nurse Baek?" someone said.

"I am pregnant!" she said smiling, all the nurses hugging her and congratulating her.

'I still can't believe it!'

I saw Baek Seung Jo from the corner of my eye leaning against the rail smiling.

"Look ladies, it's Dr. Baek!" a nurse said as other nurse's went over to him congratulating him as well.

(Baek Sueng Jo's POV)

I smiled as I saw her tell all the other nurse's and chuckled at her expression.

It was my turn; I walked down to the doctor's office where all the doctors were eating breakfast.

"You have an announcement?" Dr. Takashi said.

I nodded and began to speak. "Nurse Baek and I are having a baby." I said smiling as doctor's came to congratulate me. Oh Ha Ni did the same thing I did to her, and as the nurse's did to me, the doctor's did it to her.

She walked to me and hugged me; I smiled and kissed her cheek.

Since the news made my sunbae happy he let Ha Ni and me off of work early that day.

We came home to bickering, and walked in. Mother and father were fighting over whether it should be a girl or boy.

"Mother, father… we don't know anything yet so either way be happy." I said as I walked up to the room.

Ha Ni walked behind me and went to the bathroom, then came out.

"The house situation… should we start looking?" I said to her.

She smiled and nodded. "Can we take a nap right now first then we can go." She said. I smiled and pulled her close to me and we fell asleep.

We awoke and immediately went house hunting.

(Oh Ha Ni's POV)

We drove to a nice neighborhood with nice houses. We saw one and I fell in love.

"Oh my… Seung Jo… I think I am in love!" I said looking at the white and beige house.

"No, were not getting it." He said.

"What, why!" I whined.

He smiled and kissed me. "Because you're in love with that song… no way I am losing you to this house!" he joked as he hugged her.

I smiled and kissed him again. "Shall we look inside?"

When we got home, we wanted everyone to know the news.

"Dad, Mother, Father Eun Jo, we got the house!" I yelled as Seung Jo smiled.

He nodded and held her hand. "Yes we will be moving out this weeks starting tomorrow, since I don't have work, but Ha Ni does I will be moving somethings tomorrow."

I smiled at Seung Jo and nodded.

"Daddy, will you help your Son-in-law?" I said smiling. He nodded.

(Sueng Jo's POV)

We started moving the furniture and other items, since we only had one room it wasn't much. Ha Ni came home and we decided to go out and buy more things for the house.

"Babe, pick out the couches and I will get the kitchen items because you have no idea what you're doing when you're in the kitchen." I joked as she playfully hit me.

She picked out couches and I got the kitchen items. We were set they were going to deliver them to the house by this Friday. For the time being we stayed at my mother's house as we waited for everything to come in.

2 months later.

(Oh Ha Ni's POV)

My belly had grown; I bumped into things if I wasn't paying attention. Sueng Jo would laugh every time I did that.

"Seung Jo, can you pick me up some apples today?" I asked as he got up to go to work. He nodded and left.

My phone began to ring, I wobbled over to answer. "Hello? Oh hello, no he is at work at the moment, okay I will tell you called." I said as I hung up the phone.

I was 3 months, and I was growing pretty fast. I walked past the nursery, thank goodness mother was here, she helped me pick out almost everything. I probably would have had it plain. When we found out it was twins and one of each sex we went straight to work on the room.

"_Okay Mr. and Mrs. Baek, your have twins! Boy and a girl! Congratulations!" the doctor said. _

_They looked at one another and smiled happily, he kissed her then felt her belly. _

"_Mother and father are going to be so happy. They are gonna have a grandson and granddaughter." Ha Ni said._

I still remember. I sat in the rocking chair resting my hands on my small belly. One crib white with pink cherry blossoms; the other one was dark brown with little monsters for the sheets. The room was divided. One side was cherry blossoms and princess. The other was monsters.

"Oh my you kids are gonna be one happy child. Grandma has bought you so many clothe I am afraid your probably not gonna wear it all." I said as I chuckled.

I wobbled to the kitchen and made some tea, calmly sat down and read a book until mother came over,

"Ha Ni, I am here are you alright?" Mother asked me.

I smiled and nodded.

"When is Sueng Jo coming back?" she asked.

"He is on his way. Can I ask you a question?"

Mother nodded and smiled.

"When your giving birth, were you scared?" I asked.

She smiled. "Of course I was… you'll do fine, I promise. You are gonna have Sueng Jo with you." She said.

We spoke about the babies for a while then Sueng Jo came and mother left.

"So I asked your mother about giving birth… Sueng Jo, I am scared… what if I can't?" I said.

He smiled and nodded. "Baby, your gonna do great I promise. I will always be there for you, to protect you…" he said as he kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3

(Seung Jo's POV)

I was on my way to the office when I saw Oh Ha Ni and her little bell wobbling around, I couldn't help but chuckle at her. She made her way to the copy room, and I tiptoed behind her as some nurses smiled at me and chuckled at my actions.

"Dr. Baek…?" Nurse Soo said.

Oh Ha Ni quickly turned around and saw me right behind her, I nervously smiled and bowed. "Sorry Nurse Soo, I was trying to get to the copy room."

She nodded and walked away with an eyebrow raised. Ha Ni giggled and I blushed.

"Were you trying to scare me Seung Jo?" she said as she made copies as I sat in the chair in defeat. I groaned and she giggled some more.

"That's it!" I said as I got up and started tickling her.

She laughed and so did I until we heard footsteps. We separated and looked different ways.

"Nurse Baek, your needed in the nursery. Nurse Soo wants you to be able to handle Seung Jo Jr. over here when he is born." Dr. Takashi. She nodded and ran off with the copies.

"Hello Sunbae…" I said bowing.

He smiled and sat in the chair gesturing me to also sit. "You're happy…"

I smiled and nodded. "I haven't been this happy since me and Ha Ni started to date in college."

H smiled and got up. "Well i have a surgery to get to… your off for the day Seung Jo, you can join Nurse Soo and Nurse Baek in the nursery if you would like… actually Nurse Soo really wants you to go…" I smiled and nodded.

"Yes Sunbae." I said going to my office and taking off my coat and started walking to the nursery. There I saw Nurse Soo tending to a newborn as Ha Ni changed a baby's diaper… I walked in and sat next to her.

"You're good you know." I said. She nodded,

"I know."

I smiled at her and she smiled back picking up the newborn child and set her down in the basket.

"Good Seung Jo, your turn!" Nurse Soo said handing me a newborn baby. Ha Ni giggled and sat down rubbing her belly. I smirked at her and started to change the baby.

"Wow, you can even change a baby's diaper well, Seung Jo… your wife was right… you are a genius." Nurse Soo said.

"Thank you." I said as I set the baby down in his basket.

"Okay Nurse Baek… it say's on your schedule that you have one more patient and you're off." Nurse Soo said as she handed her the clip board.

She smiled and nodded. "Okay, Seung Jo can you walk me to the room." She asked me.

I nodded and helped her up as I supported her back going into the room. There we saw a girl.

"Hello nurse… OH HA NI, BAEK SEUNG JO!" yelled Hae Ra.

Our eyes grew wide and we stood there frozen. "Wow, hehe your pregnant Oh Ha Ni…" she said with a smirk. "So am I!" she said happily.

I looked at Ha Ni who was frozen then smiled. "With Sunbae?" she asked as she walked over to her.

"Yes, we got married; nothing big, just his parents and sibling and my parents and siblings." She said showing her the ring.

"Wow, I am so happy for you!" she said hugging her. "Seung Jo, say hello!" Ha Ni snapped.

I jumped up. "Yes… hello Hae Ra… I am happy for sunbae and you…"

"He should be coming… he was having a meeting with his sergeant. Oh there he comes… we are hoping on finding the sex today, Ha Ni do you know the sex." Hae Ra asked as I greeted sunbae.

"Hehe, yeah, we are having twins…" she said smiling as she set up the operation for Hae Ra.

"Wow… and the sexes."

"Both boy and girl." I said.

She smiled. "Wow I am so happy… are you the doctor who is doing the sonogram?" she asked me.

"No, I am off right now… this is Ha Ni's last appointment and I am waiting for her. I think its Dr. Takashi right?" I asked Ha Ni.

She nodded. "Yeah I am his nurse… oh by the way Seung Jo Dr. Ji-hoo wanted to see you." She said.

I nodded and left the room saying goodbye to Sunbae and Hae Ra.

* * *

(Oh Ha Ni's POV)

Dr. Takashi walked in and started the sonogram.

"Congratulations… you are having a girl." He said happily.

"Oh my, congratulation Sunbae, Hae Ra!" I said as I hugged them each.

Hae Ra smiled at sunbae and he kissed her, I haven't seen her this happy since the day I last saw her. I am truly happy for her, I thought that the last time I was going to see her I wasn't going to care for her, but I do.

"Thank you doctor." Hae Ra said as he left the room.

"Sunbae are you happy, a baby girl!" I said as I touched my belly and started to take off the items I placed on Hae Ra.

"Yes I am… where did Seung Jo go?" he asked.

"Our sunbae called him over to his office… I hope its going well." I said.

"Oh Ha Ni, or should I said Baek Ha Ni… I would love it for you to help me plan my babyshower… have you had yours yet?"

I shook my head. "No, but I would love to help, mother-in-law is already planning mine… haha she is so happy."

Hae Ra laughed as Sunbae helped her off the bed. "We should have lunch and talk. Here is my number and I am truly happy for you and Baek Seung Jo…" she as she hugged me sincerely.

I smiled. "Yes we should. Oh Sunbae, would you like for me to give your number to Seung Jo." I said.

He nodded and gave me the number as well.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY 'My Lovely Oh Ha Ni!'**


	4. Chapter 4

They walked inside the hospital and greeted everyone. "Hello everyone… Ha Ni and I are here to make an announcemt." Seung Jo said.

Everyone looked in their direction. "We are all inviting you to my baby shower which in next week on Sunday. I really hope you can all make it." Ha Ni said smiling. They all smiled and agreed.

They went their separate ways. "Nurse Baek, your due for a sonogram… would you like me to get Dr. Baek?" Nurse Soo said.

She smiled sweetly, "Can we change the time. Dr. Baek has a surgery in a little. We are both free at 2:30…" Ha Ni said smiling.

Nurse Soo nodded and started to right on her clipboard. "Since you're free for about an hour how about help me with the new borns for your training?" she said sweetly. Ha Ni nodded and followed her to the nursery.

(Oh Ha Ni's POV)

I walked behind Nurse Soo looking down at my belly. I started to crave something… "Nurse Soo… uh I am-"

"Craving? Go eat little one." She said. "But come right back okay?" she said walking towards the nursery.

I walked into the elevator thinking of what I was gonna eat, maybe a salad… no an ice cream and oh PEANUT BUTTER! When it opened on the cafeteria floor I saw Seung Jo come in with an ice cream and a small jar of peanut butter and smiled. He smirked at me and kissed my cheek. "I had a feeling you would be craving this…" he said sweetly as he handed it to me.

"Oh, we have a sonogram at 2:30 then when both of our shifts are over we have our baby lessons with Nurse Soo and Dr. Takashi." I said as I bit out of my ice cream,

"Okay, mother called me saying that you wanted to go to lunch tomorrow?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"WHAT, we need to talk about the baby and the family. I invited appa and father too!" I whined as he chuckled.

"Okay, fine you win. This is my stop…" he said as he kissed my forehead and took a bite from my ice cream as the door opened and nurses awed. I blushed as nurses filled up the room.

"Wow nurse Baek, you're so lucky!"They said. All I did was smile and giggle at their comments.

"Well ladies this is my stop. Have a good day." I said as I walked out.

I sat at my desk until I heard my sunbae's coming this way. I tensed up; ever since I worked here they never liked me… I had no idea why too.

"Oh, hello Ha Ni… how is Baek Seung Jo Jr. and Baek Ha Ni Jr. are they doing well?" Mi Hi said. Mi Sun, Soo Jin and Hea Jung laughed and sat in their seats.

I rolled my eyes and saw Dr. Takashi. "Dr. Takashi, your patient Chin Ho called asking about his results and if they came in."

Mi Hi saw Seung Jo and stood up. "Dr. Baek, someone called wondering if you had time for a checkup at 2:30?" she said with a flirty tone.

I quickly turned around and saw him. "Uh… what do they need?" he said looking at her.

"Just a checkup."

"Sorry, Ha Ni and I have a sonogram at that time." He said annoyed. I smiled and turned back around facing Dr. Takashi.

"Tell him no… they haven't come in. I hope your sonogram goes bell Nurse Baek." He said as he walked away.

I walked back to my seat and heard my sunbae's talking in the other room.

"So it didn't work? I thought he was free at 2:30?" Soo Jin said.

"No, he has a sonogram with Nurse Baek. UGH I HATE CALLING HER THAT! SHE DOES NOT DESERVE HIM!" she yelled.

The nurses shushed her down. "Mi Ho, calm down." Mi Sun and Hae Jung said looking over at me.

I smiled and went on with my business as if I heard nothing, but in reality I did… I heard it all. I walked down the hall almost in tears. I came across Seung Jo's room and ran in and shut the door. What are you doing Ha Ni? Why are you crying…? Seung Jo picked you; he is having a child with you. He loves you… but Mi Ho… she, she is beautiful, she can cook, she is smart and she has a body… maybe he would go to her… who wouldn't… I curled up in his bed and shut off the lights, it was 2:00, and I got underneath the blankets until I heard a giggle of two women. I didn't come out.

"What are you doing Mi Ho! We need to get out of here now!" Hae Jung whispered.

"Shhhh someone could hear is… look no one is in here. Let me just put the letter on his desk… once he reads it… he will leave Nurse Ba- no Nurse Oh…" she said as she laughed and they left the room shutting the door.

What letter!

I got out of the bed and ran to his desk… where is that letter!

"Okay, I will make sure to get those files in…" I heard Baek Sueng Jo said as he went inside the room. "Ha Ni?" he walked over to me and lifted up my chin. "Why were you crying?"

I put the letter in his hands as they shook non-stop. "What is this?"he opened it and read aloud.

_Dear Baek Seung Jo, _

_ This is Mi Ho, I have written you this letter because I want you to know this. Yesterday I walked in on Dr. Takashi and Oh Ha Ni… uh I mean Baek Ha Ni, they were together in a way I can't say in writing but in person. I wondered why she was so happy when Dr. Takashi walked by and why she always smiled when we spoke of him. As her sunbae I thought I should be the one to tell you. When I first saw you I had no idea you were married, honestly I first saw you in college. If you didn't know… we are the same age. I was in your Medical class… we were partners for one of our major projects… it was love at first sight. Oh Ha Ni cheated on you… Baek Sueng Jo… the poor victim in all this… be with me and nothing like that would ever happen to you. I love you…_

_Love, Mi Ho… your nurse._

He looked at me then crumbled the letter and threw it. "is this true?" he yelled.

I stood up in tears. "How could you believe that garbage, I am your wife, I love you me and Dr. Takashi have no relationship like that what so ever can you really look at me like that person she portrays me to be!" I yelled running out of his office, tears flowing down.

"Nurse Baek… what's the matter!" Dr. Takashi yelled running after me.

"I am sorry, but I can no longer be your nurse… I am truly sorry." I said running to the nursery.

It was 2:30. "Can Doctor Baek Sueng Jo and Nurse Baek please come to my office?" Dr. Ji-hoo said over the intercom.

Ha Ni walked down to the Doctors' offices and entered to see Baek Seung Jo sitting.

"Hello." She said as she took her seat.

"Yes, I have moved your sonogram again, I am sorry. Now Dr. Takashi has told me that he needs a new nurse. Have you quit Nurse Baek?" Dr. Ji-hoo said.

She shook her head and looked down. She had no words to say. "Rumors have been spreading around that me and Dr. Takashi have been having a relationship, which is not true, no such thing has happened. I have a wond- husband and he has a wonderful wife, who is a close friend of mine." Ha Ni said not looking at Baek Sueng Jo.

Seung Jo looked down. "I am sorry for this Sunbae, but I have a complaint… my wife is being tormented by her sunbae's. One of them happens to be my personal nurse. Can she be moved to another wing, and may I change my nurse. As you know my wife is pregnant and all this stress on her can be very unhealthy…"

Ji-hoo smiled and nodded. "Yes, Nurse Soo's wing has just had an opening. Is that alright with you Ha Ni…?"

She looked at Seung Jo then smiled. "Yes, of course. I would love that… and if you don't mind Dr. Ji-hoo… can I still be Dr. Takashi's nurse?" she asked as Seung Jo smiled.

"Of course… now Baek Sueng Jo, your nurse can be Ga Eul." He said smiling.

He smiled. "Okay, is she new?" he asked.

He nodded. "She is actually in Ha Ni's new wing. So there will be no more problems" he said with a smile and stood up. "Your new time for the sonogram is at 3:00." He said as they left his office.

(Baek Seung Jo's POV)

I smiled at her and she hugged me first her belly touching me then her and I smirked and hugged her back. "I am so sorry I doubted you. I am SO sorry." I said as I kissed her.

She smiled and kissed me back. "Do you want to play a joke on Mi Ho… remember the letter I wrote you and what you did to me…" she said as I chuckled.

I nodded and went to the office and graded the letter… it brought back so many memories…

Ha Ni sat in her old desk and was gathering her things. "What happened? Are you quitting?" Mi Ho said as she laughed.

She shook her head and smiled. "I got a promotion from Dr. Ji-hoo. He moved me to Nurse Soo's wing…" she said as she got up and I walked in.

"Oh!"

"Hold on Ha Ni… Mi Ho, this is yours…" I said handing him the letter.

The other nurses all gathered around her as she looked at the letter. I smiled and so did Ha Ni.

"What is this? Seung Jo, I told you the TRUTH!" Mi Ho yelled.

"No you LIED. I don't love you, I am sorry, but I love Ha Ni…" I yelled as I we walked off to the Sonogram.

"The babies are wonderfully healthy Mr. and Mrs. Baek… they will be due December 21." Nurse Soo said as she smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Ha Ni had grown even bigger going into her 6th month. She and Seung Jo were talking in their home and heard the bell.

"I got it babe, don't move." Seung Jo said as he answered the door. "Hello come in." he said leading the guest to the table.

"Ha Ni, are you here? Oh there you are big and pregnant!" Min Ah said as she hugged her and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, we were just talking about my maternity league. I think I am gonna take it now." She said as she rubbed her belly and groaned. "My feet are killing me!"

Seung Jo smirked and kneeled down and slipped off her shoes, "Better?" he said flashing a smile at her making her blush.

The phone rang and he answered it. "Yes, okay I will be right there." He said getting the car keys, wallet and phone. "That was Dr. Ji-hoo, he wants me to take a couple hours. Are you gonna be okay?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded and he kissed her and rushed off. "I still can't believe you two are married. Haha for crying out loud you two are having a baby! Let me see the room!" she pleaded.

(Ha Ni's POV)

I lead her to the nursery, "I thought the rooms were combined? All I see is the girl's room. It's cute!" she said.

I smiled. "Seung Jo decided that we should let them have their own rooms since we had an extra room."

She ran to the next room and squealed. "How cute, monsters! This is so adorable!"

I laughed and smiled feeling the babies kick as she squealed. My feet began to hurt… the most things that sucks is that! "Min Ah help me to a seat my feet are killing me." I said.

We sat in the living room recalling old memories until I felt a pain in my side. "AHH!" I screamed as I held my side tight.

Min Ah jumped up. "Are you okay! What's wrong?" she asked me as I continued to scream. She grabbed my shoes and the bags and rushed me to her car and drove to the hospital.

What's wrong with you Ha Ni, why are you in pain. We got to the front desk and Seung Jo saw us and ran to us. "What happened!" he demanded.

"I don't know we were just talking and she began to scream." Min Ah said as she began to worry.

"Ga Eul, call Dr. Takashi, tell him to get my bag." Sueng Jo said rushing me in the wheelchair to a room.

He laid me on a bed and began to feel all over my stomach. "Ha Ni where does it hurt?" he asked almost breaking into tears.

"My s-si-ide… AH!" I yelled showing him where it was hurting. Dr. Takashi came in and quickly started to give me some supplements. Nurse Eul came in and so did Nurse Soo as Ga Eul took out Min Ah and started to calm her down. Nurse Soo did the same, but to me.

"Ha Ni… your fine now, Seung Jo and Dr. Takashi are taking care of you." She said calmly.

The pain finally went away and I had fell asleep.

(Sueng Jo's POV)

"Father-in-law cam in along with mom dad and Eun Jo rushing to me, "Seung Jo… what happened?" my father asked as he kneeled next to me as I hugged my knees.

I couldn't speak… words couldn't come out. I was terrified, me Dr. Baek was afraid…

"We found a small kidney stone, harmless to the babies if she gets the operation as soon as possible, we can get it out quick and easy… she has already agreed. She wants Seung Jo to be at her side… I will be in charge of her operation because Dr. Takashi is in another and Seung Jo, his wife needs him." Dr. Ji-hoo said as he kneeled down next to me. "Seung Jo, you need to be strong, it's a minor operation, you know that better than anyone, the babies are not in danger. Ha Ni is not in danger. She wants you by her side, know get up." He said as he helped me up.

I nodded and went into the room. Ha Ni was put to sleep and he started the operation, just as he said it was quick and easy.

"Alright, Nurse Soo, take this to the room and Seung Jo… were all done here… please go inform your parents, brother and in law." Dr. Ji-hoo said as he began to clean up.

I walked out taking off the face mask and cap. "She is okay…"

They all smiled and I looked at my father-in-law. "She is fine… I told you I would let nothing happen to her… she is fine…" I said as tears slowly began to fall, he hugged me letting me sob on his shoulder.

"It's alright, I know that was hard for you… Ha Ni is okay… I am happy to have you here with her. Seung Jo it's okay if you need to cry. I am here for you as well are your parents and your sunbae…" he told me as he patted my back.

We separated and I wiped my face as Dr. Ji-hoo came out smiling. "It went well; Nurse Baek is a brave one. She is resting know. She may have visits tomorrow morning. Right now we just need someone to stay with her for the night…" he said as he removed his gloves, cap and face mask.

My mother ran up. "ME!" my father looked at her and she put her hand down.

"Seung Jo will stay…" Father-in-law said.

I called my mother to bring a change of clothe for Ha Ni and myself. I looked at her sleeping… she looked so sweet and calm. I smiled. "Thank god you're okay Ha Ni… I don't know what I'd do without you…" I said as her hand moved.

"Seung Jo…?" she said as she slowly tried to get up, but I stopped her and laid her back.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" I asked as I kissed her forehead.

She smiled and looked at me. "I love you…" I smirked.

"I know you do… I love you too." I said once again kissing her forehead.

"The babies are fine right?" she asked completely forgetting about herself.

I chuckled and nodded. "While Nurse Soo calmed you down, the pain stopped and you fell asleep for an hour so we had a sonogram. They are just fine, both of them hugging each other." I said as she smiled and rubbed her belly.

9 months.

(Ha Ni's POV)

"Seung Jo, can you bring me some apples… I am…" I said as I felt my bed becoming wet, I looked down and it was water.

MY WATER BROKE!


	6. Chapter 6

MY WATER BROKE!

"SEUNG JO!" I yelled as I got out of the bed.

"I got your apples cal-"he saw the bed and my clothe wet and dropped the apples to the ground.

He rushed to my side and calmed me down. "Ha Ni… where is the bag we packed with all your clothe?" he said as he looked around the room.

I smiled and pointed towards the bag hanging on the door. He rushed and helped me change my clothe quickly and we walked down the hall to the car. He put me in and put his blue tooth on and called his mother.

"Mom, Ha Ni's water broke we are on our way to the hospital!" he yelled.

"Okay I will call everyone… Seung Jo don't be nervous. You and Ha Ni can do this." She said as she hung up.

"Who are you calling no- AHH!" I yelled as I did my breathing excises.

"Hello, yes this is Dr. Baek, Ha Ni is going into labor please inform Dr. Ji-hoo and give us a room Ga Eul." He said with a nervous and scared tone.

I was still breathing yet I smiled and touched his sweaty hand. "This is going to be okay, Ahh, uh… sorry but it's gonna be okay. I promise you…" I said as he smiled and he parked.

"We are here!" he said helping me into a wheelchair as Nurse Eul came running to our side.

"Dr. Baek please we need you to change for the delivery. Nur- uh I mean Ha Ni we are going to take you to the room now." She said calmly as she wheeled me off to the room.

(Baek Seung Jo's POV)

Okay Seung Jo, you know how a delivery goes… you know Ha Ni is strong… she can do this… I know she can!

"Dr. Baek… I mean Baek Seung Jo, please be at Baek Ha Ni's side." Dr. Ji-hoo said as Ha Ni screamed loud.

"Ha Ni… please be ready to push now…" Nurse Soo said as she began to get Ha Ni ready.

She squeezed my hand every time a contraction hit her. "Okay, she is at 10 centimeters… Okay Ha Ni, please give us a push." Dr. Ji-hoo said.

She nodded. "AHHHHHHHH!" she yelled screaming in pain as she squeezed my hand tight. "Good Job babe, good job."

"Okay Ha Ni the first baby is crowning. Give us one big one." Dr. Ji-hoo said as the nurse Soo began to get the babies items ready.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

I was getting a little nervous at how Ha Ni was screaming until I heard a baby.

"Waah!" we all looked towards the baby boy in Dr. Ji-hoo's hand. He was small and fragile.

"Congrats, the first is a Boy…" he said smiling as Ha Ni smiled and was taking deep breaths. He handed the baby to Nurse Soo as she smiled and started to treat him.

"Okay Ha Ni… one more to go… she is ready." He said smiling as she chuckled and got back in position still squeezing my hand hard.

"Our Baby Boy… come on our princess is waiting…" I said as she kissed me and I smiled.

"Okay, let's go. Nurse Soo… is he ready for his shots… because I really need you right now." He said as she nodded and the other nurse taking care of the baby's shot. Nurse Soo rushed to his side.

"Okay Ha Ni… this girl is upside down so we need to be very careful not to move much. Just give us a push…" Nurse Soo said.

She looked at me and I gave her a comforting look as she felt a contraction. "AHHHHH!"

She really hurt my hand this time "OW!"

"Okay Ha Ni she is crowning one more!" Dr. Ji-hoo said.

She nodded sweating a lot as Nurse Soo wiped her forehead. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

We heard another cry. I smiled and so did she as she fell back in the bed almost dead. "Is she okay?" she asked as the nurse went to check on the baby.

They both nodded. "Ha Ni… I think you need to sleep, having twins is hard, so please rest the babies are still getting ready, and congratulations… they look just like you…" she said smiling as she smiled at me and left the room.

"Dr. Ji-hoo… thank you so much. We appreciate it very much… I also want to thank you about all the advice you and Dr. Takashi have been giving me about being a father… and a husband." I said looking back at my wife who had already been cleaned up and fell asleep.

He smiled and nodded. "Anytime… you have been a good friend… I know how you have felt… when me and my wife… Hana met… I was the exact the same way… hehe oh here… you can fill out everything. All the main information has been filled out… you can do the rest Dr. Baek." He said as he handed him a clip board and walked off.

I looked down at the information. His eyes were brown, his hair the same, he weighed 7lb exact. She had brown eyes and brown hair, she weighed 6.10lb just a little smaller. I smiled and walked back in and noticed that Ha Ni was awake and sitting up.

"How are they? Have you seen them?" she asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"No, but they are the exact them in eye color and hair. He just weighed 7lb and she weighed 6.10lb, that's the only difference… oh we need names… so far they are nameless."

She smiled… "Her name… I think it should be… uh Kyung Mi…" she said as she smiled and chuckled. "It means honored and beauty…"

I smiled and nodded. "I like it… Baek Kyung Mi…" I said as I wrote down the name. "And the boy…?"

"Sang Min, like his father it means… Aid and cleverness…" she said smiling.

"Baek Sang Min… okay… sounds good." I said writing down the name as the nurse came in with two rolling cribs.

"Dr. Baek, Nurse Baek here are your children… are you finished with the paper work Dr.?" Nurse Eul asked.

I smiled and handed it to her. "Ga Eul, thank you." Ha Ni said as I nodded and she left.

I picked up the boy and handed him to his mother and held the girl in my arms.

"Sang Min… this is mommy and he over there… that is daddy…" she said quietly as Kyung Mi squeezed my finger with her small ones. I smiled.

"Kyung Mi… I am daddy, and she is mommy. I love her very much just like how I am going to love you and your brother… Sang Mi. You two probably already know each other… but now you both have names…" I said as we heard a knock on the door. I put Kyung Mi back in the crib and answered the door.

"Son-in-law! Where is Ha Ni?" father-in-law said quietly as I smiled and led him, my brother, mother and father to her.

"Ha Ni! Aww look at them… they look just like you… with a hint of Baek Seung Jo!" Mother said as she held Sang Min in her hand and Eun Jo holding Kyung Mi in his.

I smiled and stood by the door still amazed that Ha Ni and I had finally had children… I imagine how happy she is right now… she is probably so happy that she might fall asleep. Haha Ha Ni would do that too.

"Ha Ni… what are the names?" Mother asked. Ha Ni did not replay she was fast asleep in the bed, snoring very lightly; I could tell she was very tired.

"Hyung, Ha Ni won't wake up!" Eun Jo said as I grabbed Kyung Mi from his hand and handed her gently to father-in-law.

"She is tired Eun Jo… she did give birth to the twins…" I said with a chuckle.

"The names?" my father asked as mother handed Sang Min to him.

"The boy is Sang Min, and the girl Kyung Mi." I said.

Mother smiled and clapped her hands. "Kyung Mi… honored and Beauty… just like her mother. Sang Min… Aid and cleverness… just like his father…" she said as everyone looked at me.

I nodded and smiled. "Ha Ni picked them out… I really like them…"

* * *

(Ha Ni's POV)

I woke up and went to Sang Min's room to see Seung Jo sitting in the rocking chair holding the twins rocking them to sleep. I smiled and leaned against the door.

"Yah, Oh Ha Ni… I mean Ha Ni… can you help me… Kyung Mi needs a diaper change." He said.

I smiled and grabbed her and laid her on the changing table. I changed her into her diaper and laid her in the crib as she fell asleep. Seung Jo took Sang Mi to his crib and laid him down as well. We meet up in the living room and laid there for a couple minutes. He hugged me tight around the waste.

"I love you…" he said as he kissed me and both kids started crying. We groaned then smiled.

"You gotta love them too!" I said as we both went upstairs.

"Yes, yes I do…" he said.

I walked into Sang Min's room and picked him up and Seung Jo went into Kyung Mi's room and did the same.

We were finally a family, the 4 of us… now the hard part begins… raising them…


	7. Chapter 7

(Oh Ha Ni's POV)

I awoke and went to check on the kids, they were asleep and I went down to get there bottles ready. Seung Jo had work and I was on my maternity league. I wondered if Hae Ra would like to come over and see the kids. She had called me saying that she wanted to come see me at the hospital but she didn't feel well. I smiled and called her.

"Hae Ra, would you like to come visit? Call me when you get this message." I said as I hung up the phone.

I continued to make the bottles when Kyung Mi started to cry. I ran up to her room and picked her up she immediately stopped crying. I smiled and went into Sang Min's room he was already awake and making cooing noises.

"Sang Min, ready for food?" I asked as he began to be even louder and smile. "You punk, just like your father… Haha." I said as I picked him up as well. I tied them up both into their seats tight as the door bell sounded.

"Come in." I said.

Seung Jo came in looking angry. "Hello babe."

"How could you just say 'Come in' what if it was a robber or something?" he said as I chuckled and handed him a pink bottle.

"I am sorry Seung Jo… I won't do it again… I swear." I said as I kissed his cheek.

He walked over to the table and started to feed Kyung Mi and I started to feed Sang Min.

"Yah Oh Ha Ni, when are we going to be able to take the kids to my mother's so you can go to work?" he asked. I smiled and giggled.

"Soon enough… trust me… I really do miss work, but spending time with my kids is more fun! Remember because of my grandmother…" I smiled. "You promised to have more fun…"

He smiled and chuckled. "Yeah thanks to her… I began to love you." He said as he began to burp Kyung Mi and put her to sleep.

The phone rang and I answered it. "Hello?"

"Yes… this is Nurse Mi Ho…" she said quietly.

"What do you want?" I said coldly as Seung Jo looked at me.

"Dr. Baek… is he there…?" she said.

I scoffed. Who gives this girl to call and ask for my husband the man she loves. The man who humiliated in front of all her friends… my lover, husband, best friend, love of my life…

"He is putting our child to sleep, please call later." I said coldly as I hung up the phone.

He tilted his head. "Who was it? I am guessing it was for me, and by the way you ended the call it must have been Nurse Mi Ho." He said.

I groaned, punk why does he have to know everything. "Yeah, and why is she calling you!"

He chuckled and stood up and looked at me. "Put her in the crib and I will put Sang Min to sleep so we can talk." He handed a sleeping Kyung Mi to me and I handed him an awake Sang Min and walked up to her room.

Min Ah, can you do me a favor… do you remember Ji-hoo sunbae? Well he is our boss at the hospital… can you ask him to call me I need to ask him something… I LOVE YOU MIN AH –BHN

I quickly got a reply. Yeah, but why not ask oppa? Wait… now I get it… wow Seung Jo… tell him that unnie says SHAME SHAME!" –DGMA

I giggled and walked back downstairs and saw him pass me up on the stairs with Sang Mi who was asleep. How does he do that so quickly! I walked down and sat on the couch with my hands crossed and heard laughter.

"Babe… what's wrong?" he asked as he sat down and intertwined our fingers. I blushed.

"Why is she speaking to you? Are you two on speaking terms… even after what she did to us!" I said.

He chuckled and grabbed his phone out.

Dr. Baek, Dr. Takashi could not get a hold of Nurse Baek, so he told me to contact you saying that Dr. Ji-hoo is having a conference in japan and he wants to take yourself and Dr. Takashi so please contact Dr. Takashi that's all. –Nurse Mi Ho

I quickly looked away and saw my phone go off so I answered it. "Dr. Ji-hoo… I mean sunbae… hehe sorry uh Seung Jo would LOVE to go to the conference in japan with you and Dr. Takashi!" I said as Seung Jo looked at me then smiled.

"Okay, but Min Ah said you wanted to talk to me." He said.

"Oh yeah I came upon an old picture that you drew for me back in college and I wanted to thank you… again. Hehe!" I said nervously.

He laughed, "Okay, well tell Seung Jo to call me okay…"

"Oka-" I got interrupted.

"Hyung… are you trying to wife?" he said as he chuckled and I hit his arm.

"Oh yes! Haha, your crazy Seung Jo. Just be ready on the 30 of July… we will be leaving to japan that day… 1 week." Ji-hoo said.

I saw him nod. "Yes." He hung up the phone and ran towards me. "You wanted to know why she called so you go back to 'Sunbae I have the drawing from college!' wow Ha Ni you're really something." He said cracking a smile and pulling me into a hug.

"Sorry,,, next time I won't be too harsh. So how long and when is the trip?" I asked

"July 30 and it's a week long. Are you gonna be okay without me. I can decline if you want."he said as I smiled and started to play with his fingers.

"Ani… I will be fine…"

"No, I will ask mom to stay with you so she can help with the twins… okay?" he said as he smiled at me.

I nodded and got up. "Help me with lunch." I said extending my arm out to him.

He yawned and stretched out his hands. "I am sleepy, the kids are asleep… should we take a nap as well?" he said.

I smiled. "No… we ne-" he lifted me over his shoulder as I screamed and giggled and he threw me onto the bed. I smiled as he laid on top of me and pecked me on the lips. It's been a while since it's just been the two of us… now it's the four of us… I honestly think it the best thing possible….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Seung Jo was downstairs and Ha Ni was in the shower. The kids were in there playpen they were know 9 months. Time had passed by fast and they are getting big.

"Ha Ni… are you done?" Seung Jo asked as the kids were playing with their toys.

Sang Mi started to laugh. Just like his Seung Jo would tease Ha Ni he was teasing his sister and Just like Ha Ni would defend herself Kyung Min defended herself. Seung Jo chuckled at them and picked them up both as they started to play with his clothe.

"Yeah, are the kids okay?" she asked as she came down.

"Hmm, when are you going to go to work today?" he asked.

She took out her phone and checked the time. "AISH! Right now! I have to go! All the things you need will be in the room. Wait why am I telling you this? You're a prodigy, haha bye!" she said as she kissed the kids and then Seung Jo and ran out the door.

"Aish, Ha Ni… how you make me crazy, he noticed that the kids were falling asleep. He smiled. "Kyung Min, Sang Mi… lets go to sleep." He said as he walked up the stairs as the kids fell asleep.

He put the kids down and went to his room.

(Baek Seung Jo)

Why am I not sleeping… I have been a work so much that I haven't got any sleep, but I can't sleep… this is weird. My phone started to ring and it was an old friend.

"Yi Jong! It's been a while how are you?" I said.

"Good, I just finished shooting for a new movie… I got an email… our high school reunion. Are you and Ha Ni going?" he asked.

Are we going? Did she know about it? Hmm, I will surprise her.

"Yeah… kids are allowed right?" I asked.

"Hmm, are you bringing the twins?" he asked.

"Dae… I just now realized that none of my classmates from high school know that we got married and had twins… this should be fun." I said as we both chuckled.

"Yeah, I just told Sora, and JB I don't know if he is going… after he engaged to Sora I heard he was going on tour… but I don't know if that is true…" he said.

Oh yeah, we got the invitation last month. "Did you get the invite? Well duh, Min Ah got hers that means you both got on because you two are together… so are you two going?" I asked as I heard Sang Mi whimper. I started to walk down the hall to his room still talking on the phone.

"Dae…"

"Can I call you in a little, Sang Mi woke up." I said.

He chuckled. "I never imagined that you would be a dad… Haha yeah. Tell Ha Ni I say hi." He said as we both hung up.

I checked on him and he fell back to sleep and I smiled.

Ha Ni and I got of the car, she had Sang Mi and I had Kyung Min. she saw some over friends and I smiled at the expression she made.

"Go, these things really aren't my style. I will take him." I said as she smiled and I took Sang Mi.

I walked in and people all staring at me and the kids. I ignore them until I hear my name. I turn and see Yi Joon and some people from my class. I smile and walk towards them with the kids in my hands.

"WOW, Baek Seung Jo a father or two… wait TWINS!?" Yi Joon yelled.

I smirked. Babo doesn't even know anything. "Yeah… the boy is Sang Mi and the girl is Kyung Min." I said as we sat down.

"So… Hey look, its Oh Ha Ni… looks like she is married because she had a ring… at least you don't have to worry. I heard you and her broke up in college." A guy said as the others laughed.

"Yah, I heard she became a nurse… I wonder what hospital so I don't go there!" Yi Joon said as they laughed.

I was getting angry. "YAH!" I yelled as the three men looked at me as for my kids. "Mianhae… don't you want to know who the mother of my children are… she is here." I said with a smirk.

The men started to look around. "WOW she was a student here!?"

I nodded and looked at Ha Ni and signaled her to come over here.

"Who is it?" they asked anxiously.

"She is coming."

"Dae…?" Ha Ni said as Sang Mi started to smile.

"Omma!" he said as he reached for her.

I smiled. Good Sang Mi…

She smiled and we linked arms. "Guys… this is my wife and mother to my children. BAEK Ha Ni… and she is also called Nurse Baek… now if you excuse us… we have to catch up with some friends…" I said as we left and everyone stared.

Ha Ni smiled and hit my arm. "Why did you have to be so harsh…"

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "They made fun of my babo… so I got mad." I said as I smiled.

She scoffed and kissed me back. "Yah, your my babo… oh I see Sora… and JB!" she said as she quickly walked towards our friends.

Sora squealed when she saw the kids. "OH Let me see them!" she said as I handed her Kyung Min and Ha Ni handed Sang Mi to JB.

We wanted to go to dinner but the kids fell asleep so I called my mom.

"Omma… can I leave the kids with you for a little we had our reunion and we want to go to dinner right now, but the kids fell asleep." I asked.

"YES I WANT TO SEE MY GRANDCHILDREN!" she screamed.

I chuckled and hung up, we drove to her house and then left with everyone else.

"How are the parents… if we can ask?!" Sora said happily.

We just smiled and nodded. "Better, I haven't got any sleep at all!" I yelled.

"The kids are 9 months right…?" Min Ah asked.

"Dae…" Ha Ni said.

I smiled and got what she was saying. "Yes, they are supposed to be sleeping the whole night, but I mean work wise… they have me there 24/7 I never get to go home." I said as Ha Ni frowned.

She squeezed my hand and I smiled. "My side hurts… Aish…" she said quietly.

I quickly got up and felt the side that hurt as I felt something hard. "Guys… I am taking Ha Ni to the hospital. Call my mother and father. Don't worry." I said as I helped her up and gently sat her in the car, everyone rushed over for me to explain. "When she was pregnant, she had a kidney stone and hand to have surgery. I think it has something to do with that. Please guys don't worry." I said as I was worried even more than Ha Ni. I was getting scared like last time.

They called my parents and father-in-law, as I drove to the hospital, as soon as I got there Ga Eul took Ha Ni to a room and I went to find either Dr. Takashi or Dr. Ji-hoo. I ran the lounge and saw them talking. "Ha Ni she is not well!" I said as they both rushed over to a room.

"Yah, Ha Ni what's hurts?" Dr. Ji-hoo asked.

She pointed to her side and then they put her to sleep, just as I thought, she had another kidney stone, but why?


	9. MUST READ MUST READ MUST READ!

**seriously go to this site!**

**Asianfanfics . com**

**Asianfanfics . com **

**Asianfanfics . com**

**Asianfanfics . com**

**Asianfanfics . com**

This is not a update , this is a anouncment . If you want more stories like these go to the following sight , you won't be disapointed one bit . its called , **Asianfanfics . com *type it like a regular sight it wont let me type in the URL* **it has all kinds of fan fics , but about the korean drama's and k-pop bands or groups for example they have:

Big Bang

2pm

Miss A

Wondergirls etc...

they even have actors:

Kim Hyun Joong AKA Baek Seung Jo

Jung So Min AKA Oh Ha Ni

Bae Suzy AKA Go Hye Mi

Ok Taecyeon AKA Jin-gook

Jang Wooyoung AKA Jason

IU AKA Kim Pil Sook

YongHwa AKA Lee Sin

Park Shin Hye i forgot her name, but Lee Sins girlfriend in heart strings... mianhae .

ANYWAY i have a story of my own as well... so yeah when you go to the site find the icon that says Users and go to the seach box and type in **Mizzb1** and that's me, its a really good site, seriously go for it!

**Asianfanfics . com**

**Asianfanfics . com**

**Asianfanfics . com**

**Asianfanfics . com**


End file.
